Robert Hewitt Wolfe
| Place of birth = Waterbury, Connecticut, USA | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = 1 Hugo Awards nomination | Roles = Actor, ''Star Trek'' novel author, Story editor, Writer, Producer (TNG–DS9) | Characters = Wounded Starfleet officer }} Robert Hewitt Wolfe is a writer of many Star Trek episodes. His first episode was the Next Generation episode , which helped him get a job as a writer on . Biography Robert Hewitt Wolfe was born in in . His father was a career officer in the United States Army and his mother was a nurse. The family moved around the United States to where Wolfe's father was assigned. They stopped moving in the 1970s and settled in San Francisco. Wolfe later attended where he earned a bachelor's degree in Film and Television and a Master of Fine Arts in Screenwriting in the late 1980s. Work on Star Trek After leaving UCLA, Wolfe spent five years attempting to find a writing job. The sale of "A Fistful of Datas" boosted his standing and he was asked to become a member of Deep Space Nine s writing staff soon after. Wolfe spent the next five years on DS9, writing mostly with Ira Steven Behr. He left the show at the end of its fifth year, although he wrote in the seventh season. He appeared in the fifth season episode as a wounded Starfleet officer boarding the . Wolfe also wrote the novel Legends of the Ferengi with Behr. After Trek Soon after leaving DS9, Wolfe developed the series Andromeda based on material Gene Roddenberry had developed several decades earlier. He worked as both executive producer and head writer on the series. He left Andromeda at the end of its second season, due to creative differences between him and the studio and network over the focus on Kevin Sorbo's character. Wolfe wanted other characters to be focused on as well. Wolfe later worked with several of his fellow DS9 writers, most often for shows Ira Steven Behr worked on. He wrote The Twilight Zone episode "Upgrade" and The Dead Zone episode "Descent" in this period. He later joined Behr again as a consulting producer and writer on The 4400, scripting Season 1's "Trial by Fire." He left the show after helping to guide it through its first season, then returned to work on the final season and write the episode "Till We Have Built Jerusalem." ''The Dresden Files'' In 2006, Wolfe and Hans Beimler began developing television series, which they based on the by . Wolfe served as both executive producer and writer on the series, which aired prior to Ronald D. Moore's ''Battlestar Galactica'' on the Sci-Fi Channel. Like he was during Deep Space Nine s run, Wolfe was active on various Dresden Files Internet message boards, discussing the series with viewers. In an interview, Wolfe said that he would've liked to do twenty-six episodes a season like DS9 did, but that "You get a little more time to breathe, afterwards, even though the intensity is same when you're actually doing it. You get a month or two off, instead of just two weeks for Christmas and three weeks for the summer, like we did on ''Deep Space Nine". ''The Dresden Files was not renewed for a second season, although fans campaigned to get it brought back. Wolfe later returned to "The 4400" as consulting producer from the 5th episode of Season 4 until the show's demise at the end of that season. He also wrote an episode for the show that year, entitled "Till We Have Built Jerusalem." Other works Wolfe and Beimler were also developing a television series called Scarlett, which focused on a horror writer who moves to a mansion in New Orleans and finds her characters come to life. Unfortunately, the series seems to not have been picked up by the Lifetime network. Additionally, the pair wrote a script called The Serpent and the Eagle which focuses on ' invasion of and his war against the Aztecs. The script was optioned by Imagine Entertainment, but has not yet been produced. With Beimler, and then later on his own, Wolfe worked on several drafts of the 2010 Syfy channel miniseries adaptation of "Riverworld." In 2010 he was working as a consulting producer on the ABC summer series "The Gates" for which he wrote two episodes, episode 7 "Digging the Dirt" and episode 10 "Little Girl Lost." Since then (2011) he's working on the Syfy series Alpha for which he wrote three episodes and also serves as a co-executive producer once again together with his old writing partner Ira Steven Behr. Wolfe is now a producer and writer on Elementary. Writing credits * ** * ** (teleplay only) (Season 1) ** (teleplay only, with others) ** ** (teleplay only, with John Whelpley) (Season 2) ** (teleplay only, with several others) ** ** ** (teleplay only, with Ira Steven Behr and Gary Holland) ** (story only, with Ira Steven Behr) (Season 3) ** (story only, with Ira Steven Behr) ** ** (story with Ira Steven Behr, teleplay) ** (story only, with Ira Steven Behr) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (teleplay only, with Ira Steven Behr) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) (Season 4) ** (teleplay only, with Ira Steven Behr) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (teleplay only, with Ira Steven Behr) ** (teleplay only, With Ira Steven Behr) ** (teleplay Only) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (teleplay only, with Ira Steven Behr) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) (Season 5) ** (story with Ira Steven Behr and Hans Beimler) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (teleplay only) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (Season 7) Novels * DS9 Legends of the Ferengi with Ira Steven Behr External links * RobertHWolfe.com – official site * * * * Interview at MediaBlvd.com * de:Robert Hewitt Wolfe eo:Robert Hewitt Wolfe es:Robert Hewitt Wolfe nl:Robert Hewitt Wolfe Category:Writers Category:DS9 performers Category:Star Trek novel authors Category:Hugo Award nominees Category:Story editors